


Overprotective

by Pappillon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond mention, F/F, Imitation Pink Diamond, Sad Grandma White, Short Story, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pappillon/pseuds/Pappillon
Summary: Yellow and White Diamond have a conversation about Pink.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story! I would love to hear your thoughts and I cherish every comment. Thanks for stopping by!

Wearing her white uniform, she tucked herself into the window. Its curtains, tacked together by long and short stitches, cast a shadow to hide her as White and Yellow’s sounds echoed within the vast tea room.

It sat surprisingly empty, a long table and few chairs in the center, bordered by seafoam tile walls and a collection of teapots hanging near the door. They were for show, as White only took out the silver one for company, now in the middle of the table.  

As usual, Yellow didn’t drink. She merely sat upon her creaky wooden chair as White performed her ritual, pinky out and pouring cream into her cup, stirring with a small silver spoon.

 The only sound between them was that of the silverware chiming against the porcelain rim of the cup. Yellow had pointed her attention at the wall behind White more than at her, and White, like she had with the cream, poured her focus into the tea.

“I can’t tell you how unbearable she’s been.”

White stopped stirring, “I wish you wouldn’t say such things,” setting the spoon on the table with a clink. “I intended for you to love one another.”

“I _do_ love her. That’s _why_ this is unbearable. She suffers. Her colonies suffer; her gems suffer. I suffer.” Yellow paused, placing her hand flat upon the table. She awaited a response but, in the absence, continued. “If you would just let them meet, I’m sure it would help. _How long_ do you intend to keep her to yourself?”

“Blue would be offended at her creation.” Finally, White met Yellow’s eyes. “I’m certain of it.”

“You can’t _know_ that, White. I’m willing to take the risk, if she might finally snap out of this.”

“You can tell…” She spoke as if to keep the words not an inch from her lips. “You can tell she’s not a real Diamond. Her pupils aren’t the right shape; her coloring is off. To listen to her voice, it’s too high,” her long fingers enveloped the cup. “Blue couldn’t possibly pretend that she wasn’t shattered, seeing an imitation in such a state…it would only remind her.”

“Why do _you_ have her then?”

“Yellow, _please_.”

“I can’t sit here anymore!” Yellow caused the table to quake. Thunder clapped in the distance. “If you’re not going to help me, you’re just as useless as she’s been!” With that, she marched towards the door. It opened in quick servitude while White sipped her tea.

Just then, she moved away from the barred window. Small hands upon the curtain, she slid to the floor and ran down the hall, passing Pearls half her size.  

Gems embedded into their foreheads, they seemed to watch with three eyes instead of two, refusing to utter a word as she ran breathlessly into the sitting room. Her huffs and puffs were about as uneven as her hurried feet, bouncing her curls.

Most of the furniture inside was well bigger than her. If she tried her hardest, she could almost climb into the armchair in the right corner of the room but could never kick her way onto it. Sometimes she had tried launching herself from White’s sewing basket, which she dragged into position from the otherside of the chair but couldn’t make it even with its assistance. Once she gave up for the perfectly-sized fireplace, incurring enormous trouble for tracking soot around the palace.

Despite her antics, White left her a plush pillow on the floor at the armchair’s side. Chubby and pink, it was bordered in lace, and whenever she crashed upon it, a few feathers would come lose.

That day she expelled one—a tiny, plush feather that rocketed into the air and floated gently down. She tried capturing it between her hands, but the wind created in clapping them together sent it consistently out of reach.

The doors opened before she could catch it, but she forgot anyway, yelling, “White!”

“Hello, little one.”

She ran to her embrace and White lifted her, walking together to the armchair. “How is my little gem?” She asked upon sitting, reaching for her sewing.

It wasn’t clear what White was making yet, but she had woven countless hours into the precise stitches, stretching across the fabric like highways intersecting.   

“I missed you!”

“As I missed you,” an enormous, pointed hand came and tangled itself into her curls. White petted her, massaging her scalp, nails scratching occasionally by accident.

She relaxed, even at the threat of bleeding. “Will I get to play with the other Diamonds one day?”

White stopped, catching a lock between her fingers. “You heard that Yellow came to visit, did you?”

“Uh-huh. I heard her voice in the hallway.”

“I see.” White pulled to the end of a strand, releasing it. “Perhaps one day, little one. The others aren’t ready because you’re so special, but you only need be patient.”

“Okay,” she said, closing her eyes. “I love you, White.”

“I love you too, Pink.”

She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, despite the fresh cut behind her ear.


End file.
